bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tropical Comics
Tropical Comics was Ziko's, then The Tropical Fruit, first comic series after returning to BZPower after about a year of absence. The comics were set on Laciport Isle, Ziko's private island about five hours, by boat, away from the nearest landmass. The comics were fairly well-recieved. The series ended after Ziko finished the story. It was followed by =D Comics Again. Story "Tropic" in the Following Paragraphs Refers to Ziko, the Comic Maker/Character Tropic and the others were stranded on Laciport Isle when Tropic's yacht was destroyed. They were ab;e to live their lifes fairly normally, due to the luxurious nature of the island, until problems arose. There was somebody lurking around the island that seems to have it in for the group. Just when they are about to question him, he vanishes when he asks Chow to get him a crab cake. He later appears again as a fake Tropic denying iPenguin's existence and later transporting all of those present on the island into an alternate dimension. The Komau stranger then heads off for a crab cake. After eating said crab cake, he attempts to chat it up with his captives. He isn't able to, and leaves the dimension. Shortly after this, Master Darman and Dramatic Chipmunk fly through, tearing a hole in the dimension and allowing the group to escape. Those present corner the Komau-Wearer, but he merely begins to fly away. Kora then freezes him, effectively capturing him. Dr. Doctor goes to call the police. The police come to Laciport Isle, Toupaka right behind them. They ask why the stranger was causing havoc. Tropic then explains that he first appeared in one of Tintimo's classes, talking about the raffle for Laciport Isle. He told that the Komau stranger must've forced everyone into not putting tickets, but missed Tropic (or still Banana Split at the time). He was mad when Banana won however he got confused by Banana's name change to The Tropical Fruit but somehow found him and began following him. He followed Tropic to Laciport Isle, and blew up his yacht when his friends came. Somehow, his friends were unharmed. He hid their phone, but it was recovered by Darman when he tore through the pocket dimension. The police thank Tropic again, and leave. Toupaka brings Tropic and co. back to the mainland, ending the first season. Elsewhere, the stranger thanks the police, who were his henchmen, for a job well done. He then decides to continue his ultimate plan. Characters ermanent Guest Stars *Kothra *Jiigoo *Dramatic.Chipmunk *Master Darman *Kora (Pokolo) *iPenguin Reception Tropical Comics received a variety of reviews, mainly positive. It was praised for the color in it. It was also been criticized due to the relative simplicity of the backgrounds. GSing The series accepted Guest Stars. The first five GS's became the PGS's of the series. The GS list was closed when the end of the series came about. The Making of Tropical Comics used Expanded RZ sprites, and used a single-panel format for most of the comics. Some more plot-oriented,band GS, comics had more panels. The brunt of the comic making was done in Paint, but effects were done in GIMP. Microsoft PowerPoint was used to make the text boxes. By the end of the series, nearly all of the work was done in GIMP. Trivia *Laciport is Tropical spelled backwards. *Tropical Comics has a section containing the =D Comics deleted in the Dataclysm. *The Comics were made on the weekends, so that Ziko could post a new comic every day, even when he had homework. Links *Tropical Comics on BZP Category:Comics